


Sweet day

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: No sabía qué hacer. Las fans le habían dado tantos chocolates a Iori, con tanto esmero... ¡y el sólo tenía una simple barra! no suponía que aquel día de temporal, terminaría llevándolo a huir , y haciéndole sentir a Iori que había sido un día realmente dulce.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	Sweet day

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente, quería escribir AbeShiya, pero bueno, hace no mucho quise leer las tradus del visual tour 2017 (ya que yo lo fangirleé feo) y resulta que me mató lo de Rikkun y su confesión romántica e inaceptada, y la reacción "neutra" de Iori. Cómo sea, espero les guste, y traeré más fics con momentos canon del Ioriku (debo dar a conocer el material que tiene este ship, ya que el mío no tiene nada, ¡nada!)

Lo primero que hizo al despertar y abrir los ojos, fue ver aquel techo que parecía tan monótono. Sintió que era un despertar normal, pero de inmediato, su calendario le hizo saber que aquello no estaba más lejos de ser irreal. Claro, había despertado temprano por puro nerviosismo debido a que sólo hubo una cosa en su cabeza antes de dormir profundamente: sería el día de san Valentín.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si hacía como una semana que había comenzado a caer en cuenta de que la cercanía de Iori le exasperaba y le molestaba, le enfadaba que le pudiera tocar como si nada, que le pudiera acariciar el cabello sin siquiera sentir como el mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco. La verdad, envidiaba que Iori no sintiera nada por él, mientras Riku comenzaba a sentirse una gelatina cada vez que el nombre del de cabellos obscuros era mencionado.

Por lo mismo es que había decidido acabar con todo aquel día. Claramente había comprado un chocolate, pero no era algo especial; una barra de chocolate amargo, que a decir verdad, era bastante ancha, y por tanto, no parecía comestible.

"No puedo darle esto, ¿eh...?" pensó frustrado, y sin embargo, se levantó lleno de vigor, de un salto, sintiendo que no podía echarse a morir en ese momento, "¡Yo puedo!" se dijo mentalmente, mientras iba a buscar su ropa, su toalla, y salía rápidamente hacia el baño. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y por tanto, Iori se levantaría pronto, y posiblemente le regañaría por estar desabrigado a tales horas.

Entró a la ducha y dio la llave, sintiendo el agua tibia en su cuerpo. Era refrescante, después de todo, la noche anterior había hecho mucho frío, y aquel calor le temperaba. Tenía demasiados nervios, y por lo mismo es que, al salir, se había percatado de que sólo había traído un buzo gris junto a una camiseta roja. Era un vestuario tan sobrio... e incluso había dejado, de antemano, el chocolate al interior de una cangurera. Ahora temía que se derritiera.

Se vistió rápido, pensando que quizás, pronto, Iori podría irse, así que ni siquiera se percató de cuándo se había puesto las zapatillas, y ya se encontraba corriendo a la sala de estar de la casa. Sintió un gran alivio al recordar que, por si las dudas, y si el grupo llegaba a sospechar, había comprado unas gotitas de chocolate, y tenía seis bolsitas, en caso de fracasar rotundamente en su "entrega".

Sin embargo, al llegar con toda la perseverancia del mundo, sólo pudo notar que había una cantidad increíble de chocolates sobre la mesa, y a Banri algo estresado por no poder administrarlos de la manera correcta.

-¡Riku-kun! –El mánager de mezzo" parecía aliviado-, siento preguntar esto, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a administrar los chocolates de todos? Sólo viendo los de Mezzo", siento agobio por Takanashi-san, y me gustaría ayudarla. –Ante esa petición, y ver algo alborotada a la muchacha, decidió ayudar.

Pero era una cantidad exorbitante, ¡estaba muy feliz! Sus fans realmente se habían esmerado por él y sus compañeros, y aquello le hacía daba alegría.

Comenzó tomando los más coloridos para él. Todos esos parecían ser de los hermanos Izumi, y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Que las fans supieran los gustos de los muchachos, era algo que realmente le hacía sentir bien.

Entonces, decidió separarlos por nombres. Uno a uno, los fue agrupando. Tomó asiento cuando ya se estaba cansando, y se percató de algo; Iori realmente era popular. A él no le importaba que los chicos de Mezzo" tuvieran casi 80 cajas, debido a que ellos eran una unit diferente, y tenían fans por otros lados, pero, ¿Iori? ¡y encima, los chocolates eran preciosos! Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preparado aquella sencilla notita, cuando veía sobre las cajitas, cartitas perfumadas y cerradas prolijamente, mientras él sólo había puesto un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre su papel, y lo puso sobre la barra de chocolate.

Se sentía patético.

Pudo haberse arrepentido, pero ya parecía que no quedaba tiempo. Un chico de cabellos negros bajaba de la escalera, frotando el dorso de su mano derecha sobre el ojo izquierdo, en un gesto para desperezarse. Se veía tan bien en uniforme escolar, que hasta se sentía culpable de verlo y no pensar en algo romántico. Pero quitaba ese pensamiento en cuánto recordaba que sólo tenían un año de diferencia, y de todas maneras, Iori era más maduro y eso le contrastaba.

Ya parecía que se daba justificaciones para quererlo.

-¿Estás abrigado? –Preguntó apenas estuvo frente a él, como si en ese momento no importara más. Al parecer, Iori había deducido que Riku, aquel día, se levantaría temprano, y por eso no había terminado de "despertar" aún; por eso no podía abrir bien sus ojos ante la enceguecedora luz del salón.

-No me trates como a un niño. –Mencionó haciéndole un puchero, pero al tiempo en que lo hacía, una cálida mano se posó en sus cabellos.

-Sí, sí. No tengo tiempo para pelear ahora, debo tomar un café para poder despertar. –Dio un ligero bostezo dirigiéndose a la cafetera, y poniéndola a calentar.

Riku inhaló profundo. Era la hora, Iori no iba a llegar tarde, después de todo, aunque él se confesara. Tenía esa posición de estudiante modelo, e incluso lo había dicho aquella vez en el "visual tour", así que ya se sentía tranquilo.

Tendría muchas horas para echarse a morir después de todo.

Le pidió a Tsumugi, con la mirada, que fuera a levantar a los otros, al fin y al cabo, ese día, aunque fuera libre, tendrían que ordenar todos los chocolates que habían recibido. La chica no entendió del todo, pero sí comprendió que Riku quería quedarse a solas con Iori. Tal vez hablarían de algo importante... eso ella no podía adivinarlo. La relación de ambos era un tanto complicada.

Banri no entendió por qué la muchacha se iba, pero al ver tan serio al pelirrojo, decidió imitar el gesto. No era usual ver esa expresión en Nanase, así que quizás ¿quería hablar algo importante? ¿había decidido enfrentar a Iori, después de todo? Era una duda que no quería responder por el momento.

-Iori. –Llamó suavemente, y el joven volteó para encontrarse con Riku mirando al piso, algo cohibido, así que no entendió mucho lo que pasaba-, Yo...

-¡¡¡Iori!!! –Se escuchó desde la otra sala, a lo que el joven de cabellos azabaches respondió con un leve escalofrío, y se volteó nuevamente, cubriendo su rostro, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Nii-san, buenos días. –Dijo, aún sin voltear.

-Nada de "Nii-san" ¡Otra vez me fotografiaste dormido! –Se quejó el mayor, acercándose a su hermano y quedando frente a él, provocando que Iori se girará y quedara frente a él.

-Lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo. –Se disculpó el muchacho, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

A Riku le comenzaba a incomodar un poco la situación, y de hecho, su mano seguía inamovible en el bolsillo de la cangurera, ahí, como si aún quisiera sacar el chocolate. Mitsuki lo miró, y el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Había sido descubierto por el perceptivo muchacho.

-Riku... ¿quieres hablar al rato? –Sugirió, pero sabía que eso era una "orden".

-Cl-claro... -Y afianzó el agarre de su cangurera, pasando las palmas de sus manos por debajo de ella.

-¿Quieren café? –Ofreció, llamando la atención de los dos mayores.

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes Iori, ve adelante. Tamaki ya parece estar listo. –Dicho eso, el muchacho de cabellos celestes salió con un zapato a medio poner, y una cara de sueño realmente contagiosa.

-Rikkun, ¿eso que tienes ahí no será-- -El menor fue interrumpido por Mitsuki, que le dio un pedazo de chocolate y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, que les vaya bien. –Se despidió, logrando salvar a Riku. Aunque este aún seguía en shock, ante la inesperada atención de Tamaki.

-¿Qu-qué puedo hacer, Mitsuki? –Se alteró el de cabellos rojos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en una posición donde podía abrazar sus rodillas-, No sé qué hacer.

-Porque te gusta Iori, y te sientes opacado con ese chocolate amargo, ¿no? –Riku sintió como su cuerpo se crispó ante lo perceptivo que era el muchacho. Vaya, sólo para estas cosas, cuando tenían que ver con su hermano menor, es que era así, ¿no?

-Uh, tienes razón. No puedo darle este chocolate patético. Me siento miserable, tehe~. –Dijo en una pequeña risita que trató de sonar "tonta", pero fracasó rotundamente.

-A Iori no le gustan las cosas a medias, Riku. Pienso que debemos modificar ese chocolate, aún tenemos algunas horas antes de que llegue. –Mencionó. "Además, a Iori no le molesta si viene de ti... ¿sabes? Con intentarlo a él le basta" quiso decirle, pero simplemente sonrió. Quería que Riku diera su 100% en esta confesión. Todo iría bien si así lo pensaban.

-¡Es una buena idea, Mitsuki! –Riku se puso de pie de inmediato, asustando un poco a Mitsuki, que se echó para atrás, y luego sonrió-, ¡Vamos! Démosle forma a este chocolate. –Sonrió, como no lo había hecho durante todo el día.

Y eso a Mitsuki le pareció demasiado tierno. Tanto, que una sonrisa rota se le escapó. Realmente el pelirrojo era muy dulce al hacer esto, y él debía ayudarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Llegaron a la cocina, y con una tabla de picar y cuchillo en mano, Mitsuki puso a Riku frente a una barra de chocolate y paso a paso, fue guiándolo.

Fue inevitable para el de orbes carmesíes el desperdiciar muchísimo de este dulce, y entonces, ya que era espeso, Mitsuki decidió que lo mejor era volverlo más acuoso. Ya que era chocolate dulce –pues la barra de chocolate amarga prefirieron degustarla luego-, se decidió a usar leche, y entonces, decidió poner a calentar el dulce, para que los trozos ya rebanados quedaran moldeables. Finalmente, sacó un recipiente, y suavemente, lo puso frente a Riku, que había quedado manchado con chocolate hasta la punta de la nariz. Su flequillo resbalaba grácil sobre su frente algo empapada de sudor, y eso definitivamente era muy adorable. Demasiado.

Cuando por fin terminaron de pincelar sobre el molde, entre ida y vuelta al congelador, Riku comenzó a sentir inseguridad, y eso hizo que se desanimara un poco, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mitsuki.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el de cabellos anaranjados, yendo en dirección de Riku, y acariciando sus cabellos.

-Pues... ¿y si a Iori no le gusta el chocolate? –Suspiró con pesadez-, tú e Iori vienen de una familia de pasteleros, están acostumbrados a los dulces. Pero yo, jamás he hecho chocolates, porque jamás me había sentido "raro", jamás encontré la necesidad de expresarme, siento que este gesto es tan torpe. –Habló rápido y hacía pausas de vez en cuando, algo que a Mitsuki le pareció... wow, era increíble la inseguridad que le generaban las raíces de Iori.

"Más te vale atesorar bien esto, Iori. Tu nii-san te ayudará".

-Oh~ ¿sabes? Si tienes tanto miedo por eso, no te preocupes. El chocolate ha quedado muy bueno. Pero, obviamente, debe ir con la declaración. Hasta el momento sólo hemos hecho "la cubierta" de tu entrega, ¿no? –Sonrió un poco sugerente-, podemos hacer un plato con cartón, y decorarlo con papel. Podemos poner bombones bajo el corazón con los bemoles, sería un lindo detalle, ¿no? Algo poco tradicional. –Le sugirió, aún más interesado, tomando la atención de Riku-, y ya sabes.... Repetir tu confesión suena interesante, eh.

Ante aquello Riku se sonrojó. ¡Definitivamente, ese jueguito del tour* tuvo la culpa! Nunca se le habría ocurrido llegar a pensar en Iori como pareja romántica si no fuera porque, después de las confesiones, Iori le dijo que había usado palabras con connotaciones románticas. Jodido el dialecto de Tokio que le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

-... ¿crees que Iori recuerde eso? –Se sonrojó, pero comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Era verdad, esas palabras eran lo más cercano que ahora sentía por él, y estaba seguro, pero... era curioso. ¡Todo aquello había pasado hace menos de once meses! No podía ser cierto.

-Oh, claro que lo recuerda~. –Dijo Mitsuki. "Tal vez más de lo que debiese".

-Bueno. Lo haré. –Entusiasmado, buscó un platillo de cartón, cogió un poco de papel celofán, y le dio una forma elegante a aquel regalo. Cogió un papel de color calipso, y un lápiz negro, para terminar escribiendo un prolijo "soy devoto a ti", que, debido a que fue escrito sobre la mesa, terminó manchándose con un poco de chocolate. Pero Riku no se percató de eso, pues antes de que pudiera ser consciente de todo, la puerta sonó estruendosa, dejando entrar el sonido estrepitoso de la lluvia.

Claro, se les habían pasado las horas volando...

-Mikki, Iorin viene atrás. –Dijo, mientras Riku rápidamente acomodaba todo, y metía aquel detalle en la caja. Sentía que su corazón galopaba similar a un caballo de carreras en su última oportunidad, y terminó, tomando la caja –con gran cuidado-, y se dirigió al cuarto del de cabellos azabaches.

El sitio estaba realmente ordenado, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Era el momento y sentía una presión inmensa en el estómago. Todo fue de repente, fue tan de prisa, ¡iba a ser un día tan normal! Pero su única mano libre se dirigió a su pecho. Su corazón realmente sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

No debía relajarse, y sin embargo, parecía que quería embriagarse del aroma de Iori ahora más que nunca. Ese cuarto tenía el olor de su perfume, e inevitablemente pensó en los múltiples momentos en los que el de cabellos azabache le acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas, que le limpiaba las lágrimas con ternura, que le rozaba el cabello con generosidad... eran esos momentos felices, pequeños y felices, donde sabía que realmente jamás se había sentido así por alguien más, y que algo cálido se le expandía por el centro del pecho. Un calorcito que le subía por la garganta y parecía que se le iba en forma de suspiros deliberados.

Por lo mismo suspiraba, porque sabía que no quería encontrar a alguien más que a Iori para que le acariciara, aunque de vez en cuando discutieran. Sonreía de sólo pensar en sus cabellos alborotados cuando jugueteaban y terminaban empapados. Era algo que ya sabía, y que no había deducido antes. Realmente estaba siendo devoto a Iori*.

No notó cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuki diciendo que se encontraría con Nagi y Yamato se iba haciendo más pequeña, y la misma decía que Tamaki se había ido con Sogo. Era la señal. Debía salir rápidamente del cuarto.

-¡Iori, aléjate de los cuartos! –Gritó, sintiendo que los pasos del de cabellos negros frenaban en seco.

Salió rápidamente, después de que, torpemente, dejara encima la cajita donde estaba el presente. Se sentía demasiado lleno de amor en ese momento, como si fuera a morir de dulzura; sentía la necesidad de abrazar profundamente a Iori, como si fuera la última vez, cientos de veces.

Encontró un chaquetón de camino a la sala de estar, y se lo puso encima, cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de este.

-Buen trabajo Iori, y bienvenido a casa. –Terminó de decir, mirando hacia otro sitio cuando pasó por el lado del de orbes grises.

-Ya llegué... -Mencionó, viendo la silueta de Riku desaparecer tras la puerta, rodeado de nubes grises.

"Espero que esté bien, es un idiota... salir con este temporal"

Ingresó a su cuarto, y vio, apilados junto a su escritorio, un montón de chocolates. Supuso que el mánager de Mezzo" los había dejado ahí, pero había uno que le llamó la atención, específicamente por la nota que tenía sobre la caja.

"Espero hayas tenido un buen día, Iori. –Riku Nanase"

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sintió un leve brinco y aceleración de su pulso, eso no podía ser un chocolate...

Abrió prolijamente la caja, y, dulcemente, sacó aquel platillo con un corazón encima. Dedujo que aquel estaba relleno de algo, y cuando lo levantó, encontró una serie de bombones, y un trozo de aquel objeto se deshizo en su mano. Aprovechó de probar aquel chocolate derretido, y notó que, realmente estaba muy dulce. "Quizás demasiado..." pero una notita le llamó la atención.

"soy devoto a ti"

Con esas palabras, un violento sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. "Esas palabras..." cierta distancia apareció en sus recuerdos, un rostro serio y lleno de determinación que le quitó absolutamente los nervios... "Claro, en Tokio, Nanase-san utilizó las mismas..." en ese momento, Iori le tomó el peso a las palabras.

"Soy devoto a ti"

Esas simples palabras ocasionaron que sus rodillas fallaran, que su pecho se sintiera pesado, y tuviera que tapar su rostro sólo por la vergüenza.

"Soy devoto a ti"

Esa ligera confesión que al final le quitó los nervios porque Riku estaba tranquilo... y sin embargo, ahora que no se la dijo directamente, sentía que el más nervioso era él.

"Soy devoto a ti"

-Nanase-san... eres un idiota. Usando palabras tan fuertes, así, a la ligera... -su rostro teñido de rojo comenzaba a arder-, supongo que debo responder a esto.

Y comenzó a escribir, mientras comía un poco de chocolate.

Realmente había sido un día dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esto realmente pasó en el canon, pero fue una situación divertida. Los chicos tuvieron un recorrido por todo Japón, y las fans podíamos ver la historia a través del juego. Uno de los juegos de este "tour" era confesarse en el dialecto de la ciudad, y curiosamente, al Ioriku y a Mezzo" le tocó entre ellos. Riku utiliza el romaji "Oira, omae ni toon to kita!" en el dialecto de Tokio, y que, según la traducción, significa "soy devoto a ti", pero, estas palabras sólo se utilizan para las personas recién comprometidas, o que llevan un tiempo casadas. O sea, literalmente Rikkun hizo su confesión con sentimientos románticos. Y lo gracioso es que los del staff no consideraron válida su confesión, pero yo la encuentro súper bien. Cómo sea, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
